Edward Clinton
Prince Edward Clinton-O'Hagan '(1359-1377) 'was a English Prince and Duke of Normandy during the 14th century'.' Early Years The youngest by mere minutes of the Clinton Triplets, Prince Edward was always the smarter of the three therefore causing the other two to gang up on him as children. As a young man Edward has worked and exercised vigeriously to improve his strength and endurance as he still harbours the chip on his should in regards to being picked on as a child. Marriage and Fortune Marrying the lovely Princess Ella O'Hagan-Clinton... Edward then inheired through Ella the vast fortunes of the Royal House of O'Hagan. They lived for a while in Windsor castle as the new King William II took Royal residence elsewhere. During this time Edward managed his inheired fortune well growing the already vast O'Hagan wealth into a epic sum worthy of legend, this wealth far exceeding all other Lords in England and even exceeding the wealth of his Father the King. Edward gave numerous loans to the crown to support Royal projects. Gaining of Normandy After funding the crown for the most part of his youth, Edward was finally rewarded the Duchy of Normandy which had recently been conquered by England under King Timothy I. Prince Edward moved his family to Saint Mont Micheal and spend many years and vast sums improving the fortress island and the duchy as a whole. Taking on serveral underlords Edward signed a advantagous deal with Admiral William Raglan with the admiral becoming his vassel and adding his lands to the Princes ever growing power. It was then that his first and only son was born. The Bloodless Rebellion and Death Inital Steps Soon after his twin brother coronation, Prince Edward observed the new King William III (Originally Christopher the eldest twin) becoming more and more corrupt. The final straw was when King William III stole his vassels lands in Portsmouth (and therefore effectively stealing his own lands). Thus Prince Edward and Admiral Raglan began discussing and devising their plot to remove William III. Prince Edward with no wish for the burdon of the crown decided that the Admiral would be the next King, they also decided together than they wanted the rebellion to be as bloodless as possible and made their plans accordingly. The Grand Fair It was decided that Prince Edward as the Kings brother was the most trusted, and therefore he would be the one to set the trap. Prince Edward proceeded to put on a grand fair and feast at Saint Mont Micheal in Normandy inviting all the Lords of England and the King and his household. After many of the Lords and Families arrived along with the King. Prince Edwards guards seized the crowd and put the island in lockdown, proceeding to fill the Fortress Island dungeons with the now prisoners. Closing of the Channel and the March to the Throne At the same time of the Grand Fair Admiral Raglan ordered the entire English Navy into the Channel between England and Normandy, effectively closing off all possible escape back to England if any Lords were to escape the dungeons of Saint Mont Michael. Once the Lords and King were secure, both Prince Edwards and Admiral Raglans forces assembled in England and marched on London and the throne. It was secured without a fight and Admiral Raglan seized power of England. Escapes and Exile The Admiral now in command of England visited the dungeons of Saint Mont Michael, talking in length with the Lords of England promising them the return of their lands and power in return for accepting his and rule. He also spoke in length with King William III who eventually agreed to go into exile. And thus left for Italy. By now some of the Nobles had escaped the dungeons, serveral went to intercept the exiled King who with their support came back to England and threatened Raglans powerbase with many of the Royal Army siding with the old King while many remained with Raglan. Deaths and Duels It was then that Prince Edward was murdered by a member of the Davis family after he defended his honor in the face of insults. His was the first death of the rebellion. The armies of the Loyalist and Raglans marched ever closer but Raglan instead of combat challenged William III to a duel. The winner takes all, which after many months of fruitless talk was at last accepted by the old King. The two men met and fought long against each other. But it was Raglan who came out victorious effectively ending the reign of the Clintons. After Death After the death of Prince Edward and King William III, England was far from a stable state, but William Raglan negoatiated with the other Lords and reached a acceptable agreement. His son Tristan was to become King when he became of age. Until the three regents would rule England.